


One More Night

by bobbohu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbohu/pseuds/bobbohu
Summary: [ Sebaek x Chanhun | Angst | Oneshot ]Baekhyun era apaixonado por Sehun, contudo esse tinha um relacionamento aberto com Chanyeol e, apesar de saber muito bem disso e apoiar o relacionamento dos dois, o Byun não conseguia dizer não ao Oh quando ele vinha até si pedindo carinho e uma noite de sexo. Entretanto, o menor queria algo mais que aquilo, algo que nunca poderia ter.





	One More Night

Baekhyun não aguentava mais aquilo. Ele odiava seu coração por acelerar toda vez que o via e odiava ainda mais sua mente por não tirá-lo de seus pensamentos. Talvez, no fundo, ele odiasse Oh Sehun por causar todo aquele caos dentro de si.  
A verdade, que o Byun fazia questão de tentar — sem qualquer sucesso, devia admitir — esconder que ele era perdidamente apaixonado por Sehun. No entanto, aquele não era o grande problema, afinal, ele poderia ser como qualquer outra paixãozinha adolescente na vida de Baekhyun. O problema de verdade era que o Oh namorava e, ainda sim, o ruivo não sabia dizer não para ele.  
O maior namorava com um garoto que o Byun conhecia superficialmente, mas sabia que o outro o fazia bem. Era notável a felicidade de Sehun quando estava com Chanyeol, porém isso fazia o menor entre os três pensar no porquê de ele sempre vir atrás de si em seus momentos de carência.  
Todavia, talvez o maior problema de todos fosse o fato de Baekhyun estar tão cego na sua paixão imensurável que, toda vez que ouvia a voz manhosa do Oh chamando por si e pedindo por mais uma noite, ele simplesmente não conseguia dizer não. E o ruivo se odiava por isso.  
Na verdade, ele sentia-se um completo lixo por aquilo. Em partes aquele sentimento crescia em si por achar que de alguma forma estava atrapalhando o casal incrível que os dois eram — o que de fato era uma grande bobagem, já que, mesmo que quisesse, não conseguiria meter-se entre eles. Por outro lado, sentia aquilo por estar sendo feito de trouxa constantemente e saber daquilo, aceitar aquilo. Ele era quase submisso aos seus sentimentos pelo moreno.  
No fundo, tudo o que Baekhyun queria era que aqueles momentos que tinham juntos passassem de apenas noites soltas. Ele queria algo mais com o Oh. Contudo, sabia que não teria, porque o maior era muito mais feliz com o Park do que poderia ser consigo.  
E só restava a ele aceitar isso, por mais doloroso que fosse.  
— Baekkie… — A voz manhosa abaixo de si chamou-o, recebendo sua atenção.  
— Oi, meu amor — disse, xingando-se por dentro por ceder tão facilmente e mordendo o lábio inferior com força.  
— O que houve, amor? — O maior perguntou, sentando-se na cama e afastando-se das mãos do Byun que outrora faziam cafuné nos cabelos escuros. — Você está estranho hoje.  
— Nada demais — respondeu rápido, focando os olhos nos do rapaz a sua frente e engolindo em seco o nó que formava-se em sua garganta. — Só estou pensando.  
— Tem certeza, neném? — Ele levou suas mãos até as bochechas gordinhas do menor, apertando-as enquanto aproximava-se pouco a pouco do rosto que já assumia um tom avermelhado.  
Sehun fez menção a beija-lo como sempre fazia, entretanto, Baekhyun virou o rosto, fazendo o maior pousar os lábios em suas maçãs do rosto e, quando voltou, suspirar contrariado. Oh fixou seus olhos novamente nos do outro, acariciando suavemente a carne cheinha da face alheia.  
— Me diz o que houve, amor — pediu, deixando a ternura transbordar por sua voz. — Me deixa te ajudar.  
O ruivo respirou fundo, afastando as mãos do moreno de si, sem soltá-las de fato, antes de recobrar sua voz e enfim dizer o que estava na sua cabeça há meses:  
— Sehun, eu quero colocar um ponto final nisso.  
— Nisso? — repetiu lentamente, seus olhos comprimiam-se pouco a pouco, tentando entender do que o menor falava.  
— Em “nós”. — E começou a abaixar a voz, quase balbuciando para si mesmo. — Se é que já existiu um nós.  
— Mas por quê? — perguntou, tentando levar novamente aos mãos ao rosto do ruivo, mas sendo impedido pelos pequenos palmos que seguravam os seus com força.  
— Porque você namora, Sehun — disse, sentindo seu coração pesar ao admitir aquilo. — Isso não é certo.  
— Mas você sabe que é um relacionamento aberto e Chanyeol não se incomoda com isso.  
— Mas eu fico incomodado. — Ele fungou, as lágrimas ameaçavam escapar por seus olhos a qualquer momento. — Eu te amo, Sehun.  
— Eu te amo também, Baek. — Ele disse, tentando pensar no que fazer numa situação como aquela. — Você é especial ‘pra mim.  
— Não é assim, Sehun. — O menor riu, um riso seco e sem graça que parecia, em parte, partir-lhe o coração ainda mais pouco a pouco, criando algumas rachaduras figurativas em seu miocárdio, mas que doíam como literais. — Eu te amo de outra forma, mas você não é meu.  
— Baek…  
— Por isso eu quero pôr um ponto final nisso. Eu não quero mais essas noites. Eu quero algo mais. — Ele despejou, sentindo sua face molhada devido às lágrimas que escorriam.   
— E eu sei que nunca vou poder ter isso. Eu nunca vou poder ter você dessa forma e isso me mata por dentro. — Suspirou, sentia-se cada vez mais leve conforme desabafava. — Mas, claro, você não tem culpa. — Ele meneou com a cabeça, sorrindo levemente. — Eu que fui otário por me deixar levar assim. E, exatamente, por causa disso que eu vou embora agora, acabar com isso de fato.  
Baekhyun colocou-se de joelhos sobre o colchão, aproximando-se pouco a pouco do Oh apenas para dar-lhe um longo selar na testa do maior. Bagunçou brevemente os fios, como adorava fazer e enfim afastou-se, pouco depois de sussurrar apenas para o moreno, como um segredo que apenas eles compartilhavam — mesmo que tivesse somente os dois naquele quarto.  
— Eu te amo, Oh Sehun — confessou mais uma vez. — Até que nossos caminhos se cruzem novamente.  
Por fim, o Byun calçou seus sapatos com agilidade, saindo pela porta sem dizer qualquer palavra a mais, temendo querer voltar em sua decisão, e tentando manter um sorriso frágil no rosto enquanto cruzava a grande casa do Oh. No entanto, ao passar pela porta da frente, ao sentir a primeira lufada da noite quente de primavera, ele desabou, chorando ainda mais do que havia chorado do lado de dentro — na frente de Sehun.  
Qualquer um que passasse conseguiria ouvir os soluços altos que soltava enquanto caminhava em direção a sua casa que, para sua felicidade — e infelicidade —, era bem próxima dali. Apesar de estar completamente destruído, por dentro e por fora, Baekhyun conseguia ver que o fizera foi o melhor para si.  
Ele cruzou a noite calma com um único pensamento em mente: Agora ele superaria Oh Sehun, quisera ele ou não. E, por mais doloroso que fosse ter que passar por tudo aquilo, o Byun havia posto um fim naquelas “só mais uma noite” de uma vez por todas.  
Baekhyun havia colocado um ponto final naquilo que o matava pouco a pouco. Havia colocado um ponto final logo depois do nome de Oh Sehun em sua vida. E pretendia manter daquela forma.


End file.
